dragonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ebakunin
Hi Ebakunin -- we are excited to have The Dragonrealm Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Nice work, mate Just about every page here has your tag on it, and I must say, looking at the recent activity, as little as there is, it looks like you've done it all alone. That's pretty commendable, I must say. Once I finish the series, and thus know more about the Dragonrealm, I'll probably join in here, but for now, I only read what you write. Keep up the awesome work :D Eylk 02:09, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! --ebakunin 04:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, I'm a Dragonrealm reader... I'm reading Dragon Tome at this moment, and I have only The Horse King and Shade (not counting the Turning War trilogy) left, and I would like to help you build this wiki. I have modified the "Vraad" section, adding a few things. If you are interested in my help, we could talk each other a bit, as to know your ideas of the site, or in what sections I could be helpful. Greetings, Sweedenn (talk) 15:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Federico A. (sweedenn)! Hi there Hi there, I was wondering if you were still working on filling in more info for this wiki and if you would like some help with it? BulliwyftheTank (talk) 01:58, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! The wiki has been neglected of late and we'd appreciate any help you can offer. Thanks a lot. --ebakunin (talk) 02:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Happy to help how I can Hi mate, I'm absolutely shocking with computers so please forgive me. I'm a long time fan of the series and own every book (even subscribing to the as yet in progress novels lol). I would like to help. I've flitted through and added bits to the Toma page and drakes a few weeks back but I'm not unsure what you want. Anyway I can help please contact me jimmygodpants1@hotmail.co.uk (awful address choice but i was 15, and remember that jimmygodpants was already taken lol). I also would be grateful if you know of anywhere or anyone I can discuss the series with having as of yet never interacted with fellow fans ��. Hello Ebakunin, I figured I would get in touch seeing as you started and have obviously put a lot of work into the DragonRealm wikia. I'm interested in helping add information to some of the pages on the wiki, likely as I have spare time and access to my books to verify what I'm adding. If you have any thoughts on format or anything you would like me to adhere to when editing, just let me know, otherwise I look forward to assisting with the wiki when I have the opportunities. DiegoAtravesar (talk) 08:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC)